An applicator for applying liquid is shown in DE 102 16 356 C1 (the DE '356 application). The DE '356 application discloses axially parallel surface grooves arranged on a drum gate. More specifically, the applicator respectively comprises first grooves that apply the liquid medium on the material strip in the form of a line that extends perpendicularly to the direction that the material strip moves, as well as second surface grooves for accommodating sealing lips that adjoin the surface of the drum chamber under prestress. One respective second surface groove is assigned to each first surface groove such that it trails the first surface groove during the rotation of the drum gate. This is intended to prevent liquid medium from continuing to flow into the supply lines leading to the linear nozzle from the gap between the drum gate and the drum chamber, the thickness of which lies on the order of 0.02 mm, after the first surface groove moves past said supply lines. This particular concept with second surface grooves for accommodating sealing lips cannot be used in connection with surface grooves that have a more complicated progression on the cylinder surface, e.g., in the form of a closed, continuous line.